Fairytales Reborn!
by LP4E
Summary: Classic fairytales, Vongola style


_**LP4E**_

_**Hey guys! I'm here with another fic! So before you get pissed and ask why I haven't updated my other fics while holding mob instruments let me explain what this is!**_

_**I was thinking about fairy tales and stuff like that when this idea came to me. Why not write fairy tales Vongola style!? So...that's what I did! Now the way this works will go like this. I will have you guys decide which fairy tale story you want to be done and I will do that one next. These are all going to be Ooc female Tsunas (sorry my fellow yaoi fan girls!)and each story will have a different prince which I will decided who fits the story more which means that everyone will get their douse of OTP! Compliments and criticisms are welcome (note I said criticism NOT hate).**_

_**So now that I've got that out-of-the-way, I leave you all to the prologue of-**_

_**Beauty and the Beast Reborn!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a large castle that stood atop of a large towering mountain.<p>

Living in the castle was a man who was a respected and retired knight of the Vongola kingdom named Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, a beautiful woman who was also respected among the kingdom for her extraordinary skill at the sword named Yamamoto Mizu, and their little five-year old son who was devolving his parents talented attributes named Yamamoto Takeshi, and a large group of maids and butlers who respected their masters and vice versa.

Life at the castle was happy and cheerful and...well filled with life! There was never a dull moment and the residents could never be happier.

...At east until that day...

The day started off like any other. It was sunny, a bit breezy, maybe quiet than normal, but other than that all was normal.

Then something happend...a loud shrill ringing resounded throughout the castle ceasing everyone in their tracks and making the bustling active morning noise into pin drop silence...

That loud ringing...was a alarm...

The intruder alarm...

Dozen upon dozen of foot steps stomped on the grass and carefully planted flowers, clanks and shings of swords, spears, and other weapons filled their ears, and a killing aura so strong it made the air itself shiver in fear.

These men came from a rival kingdom of Vongola who had threatened them with war for a while. The king of Vongola, Nono, just disregarded them and believed that they were all just talk and no power.

They didn't take to kindly to that.

The rival men stormed into the castle fueled by blood lust and a twisted determination to prove that they were a force to be reckon with.

Though the castle had their fair share of experience fighters the opposing sides number were too great and they began to lose.

The retired knight/father along with the mother fought gallantly to defend their castle, subordinates, themselves, and the most important thing of all, their beloved son, but were too, soon defeated.

All the while, said boy himself was hidden from danger and watched helplessly in horror as his mommy and daddy were murdered in cold blood.

After the attack word got out almost immediately and uncontrolled and vicious shock and anger filled the kingdom. Their kingdom-no their famiglia was attacked and not only that, but those bastards dare go and cowardly attack the Yamamoto family, one of the most respected families in the kingdom!?

Oh those fools had no idea that they have doomed themselves to the fiery deepest pits of hell ever since they stepped foot in Vongola soil.

So they celebrated not knowing that the undefeatable horror deemed Vongola was coming for revenge and that this festive night was going to be the only night they will see for a very _**very**_ long time.

When sun rise came news got around that a whole unknown kingdom was found to be in smoky, charred, ruins.

...The Vongola symbol was found burning brightly in what appeared to be the town square.

The ruined kingdom would be an example for many years to come as the kingdom foolish enough to anger the Clam.

A memorial and funeral was held for the fallen hero's of the Yamamoto castle including Tsuyoshi and Mizu...

But Takeshi was nowhere to be found.

The whole kingdom and it's allies searched high and low for the boy, but no matter what they could not find him. Some say he was hiding in grief or just laying dead in an unknown place...

He was never found.

And so ends the tragic tale a family broken apart by the selfish desires of a band of dense idiotic monsters.

But don't be sad.

Just because this tale is over doesn't mean that another one will be.

For you see another story is about to begin.

It involves a girl who accepts all and a boy who lost all

and when those two come together...an unexpected reaction will occur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to post the next chapter today and if not soon!<strong>_

_**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, PM, ect!**_

_**Bye~!**_


End file.
